The Pleasure Of Temptation
by Cant-get-enough-twilight
Summary: Kalona tries to tempt Zoey to love him again. She finds it difficult to resist and it is even harder when she knows she was made to love him. She feels herself slipping and falling straight into his embrace. During 'Hunted' I own nothing. Same characters.
1. The Dream

**A/N**

**Okay so I know it's weird writing about Kalona and Zoey…but there were times I myself wanted Zoey to give into Kalona…so this is it. In this story, he can read her thoughts, just keep that in mind. I won't ramble, just be sure to read the A/N at the end.**

**Ready set go!**

Many times I've wanted to give into him, give into his glorious body and smooth voice. This is one of those times. I fixed my gaze onto his eyes, the eyes that held me captive and made any thoughts that weren't about him; blow away in the cool breeze that always surrounded us. I found my legs growing weaker and my heart beating faster. My breathing quickened and skin moistened.

"My A-ya." Kalona said softly into my ear as his arms wrapped around me. "Do you not see, do you not feel that you were made to love me?" Yes. I knew I was, I just needed to fight, and I couldn't give in. I pulled away from his alluring body and closed my eyes, trying to block out the voice that sang deep in my soul when he spoke. I focused on the area we occupied, a beautiful meadow with a spring running through it. Kalona asked to speak with me and brought me here. I should have said no, I should have left, but as I said, it is getting harder for me to deny him. "You doubt my love." It wasn't a question, and when I didn't respond or open my eyes, he continued. "What must I do, what will it take to prove to you? I can give you anything you ever desire, and I would give it to you. I can show you an endless love you only dream of. You were created for me, A-ya, and I want you. You know this. You know I would give anything to have you, to have your love."

I spoke the only thing that kept playing through my head, "I… I can't turn my back away from my goddess." Still forcing my eyes to remain closed. Knowing if I were to open them, I would cave and give into what I so desperately desire.

"Then don't. All I ask is to love you and know you return my love." I didn't hear him make his way to me, but when I felt his fingers, ever so gently, brush my hair away from my neck, so gently that they barely brushed against my skin, my eyes flew open. He was standing behind me. The fingers that brushed my hair away ran softly down my spine, causing a fire to follow the trail. I felt his cool breath before I felt his lips press against the back of my neck. My legs weakened considerable, and had his arms not wound around me at that precise moment, I would have fallen. He brushed his nose against my skin and into my hair, he inhaled deeply, causing his chest to press against my back. He glided his nose from my hair, back to my neck and to the hollow behind my ear where he pressed a gentle kiss. "Allow me to show my love." He whispered softly. The fire that stopped where his fingers stopped tracing just at my lower back, shot through my entire body. "Please my A-ya, please do not deny me any longer." His voice tempted me, his body invited me, and his words ignited me. Resisting was more of a battle than just concentration as it used to be. "All battles must end eventually." Kalona whispered into my ear. He turned me in his arms so we were face to face. Looking into his eyes, any resistance I had, slipped away from my grasp. "Allow me, please?" He asked again.

"Yes." I breathed out quietly, I was afraid he hadn't heard. But when his lips pressed to mine, anything I was thinking, anything that was occupying my mind, drifted into another world.

"A-ya, my precious A-ya." He whispered between his desperate kisses. His majestic black wings fluttered and moved to enclose me in his arms. His touch was gentle and kind, his kisses passionate and loving. In that moment, everything I recalled from knowing Kalona before was completely and irreversibly changed. I could feel it in his touch, taste it in his kiss, and see it in his eyes when he would whisper to me softly. His entire being seemed to change before my eyes. "How long I've waited for you, how long I've waited for this," He punctuated with a kiss and continued his sentence. "Did not give me enough time to prepare me for what I feel now. No amount of time ever could have." Kalona told me firmly. "Never again will you leave me?" He questioned, his voice dripping with fear, love, anguish, and desperation.

"Never." A familiar blazing heat ran down my arms, but I ignored it. I knew what it meant, I would look to find new tattoos, I was on the right path, I accomplished something Nyx wanted completed. I placed my hands behind his neck and forced my lips to his urgently. One of Kalona's arms tightened around my waist as the other started roaming my body. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, giving me a moment to deny him, but I quickly allowed his access. I found myself being pushed against a tree, Kalona's wings still tightly around me. I was suddenly aware of his jeans being the only attire that he wore, that he normally ever wore. Shirts were to difficult because of his wings and shoes just didn't matter to him. Kalona pushing his body against mine stopped me mid thought and forced my focus back to what was happening.

His lips moved to my neck and back to my ear. When he breathed, his breath blew in my ear and caused bursts of passion to erupt inside me. I pushed my body forward into his, rubbing against him. He groaned softly into my ear. He pulled away slight, and ran his hands from my throat down to my stomach. He didn't wait from my arms to rise when he fisted my dress in his palms, he pulled and ripped the dress down the front. His wings were still around my body, tightening around me. He whispered, "I don't want to take the chance in anyone or anything seeing you this way." His wings covered me from shoulder to mid-thigh. Kalona placed his hands on my hips and pulled them up to my shoulders where he pushed the torn dress down my arms. He fluttered his wings, not pulling them away from me, allowing me to feel the soft, caressing feathers against my now completely bare flesh. "Breathtaking A-ya. You are far more than breathtaking." He told me as his hands rested against my hips again.

He brought his lips back to mine and ran his hands down to where his wings reached. He softly, with a touch so light, ran his hands over my body until one reached my lower back, and the other had a fistful of hair. He pulled me to him closely and knelt to the ground. He laid me back gently, my body resting on his wings.

I was lain before him, bare and exposed. My cheeks flushed slightly and he smiled. "You have no reason to find shame." He said gently. Instead of saying what I felt, I thought, _I find no shame in showing my love for you_. His heart stopping smile spread, causing my breathing to quicken. My body ached for him, my heart beat for him, my life was lived for him. The moment I thought those things, Kalona kissed me deeply, urgently and passionately. "I've waited for hundreds of years to be with you again, I finally am and I feel so lost." He admitted. I knew this wasn't the Kalona that had been only moments ago. He was someone different someone… "Who finally found that missing piece?" Kalona finished for me. His gaze continued to meet mine, continue to see into my soul.

I pushed my hips upward until they connected with his. He sucked in his breath and dropped his head to my shoulder. I reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them away from him until he, like me, was bare.

His eyes met mine again, showing the love that was there, and then he pushed himself forward, barely inside me. He paused, then pushed himself once more. He continued until he was completely within me, until we were completely one person. He pulled away and then back again several times, allowing my body the time it needed to adjust to him.

His pace quickened, forcing any pain aside and causing me to let out a moan. Kalona didn't hesitate at all, he knew what to do and what was best. Nothing else mattered to him but me; I could tell by the way he looked at me and the gentleness of the way we made love. Every movement he made brought a rush of pleasure that surged through me and caused me to lose my breath. Kalona whispered sweet nothings in my ear and ran one hand through my hair.

He brought his hand down to where we were joined and touched the small sensitive bundle of nerves causing the rubber band that was tightening inside my stomach to unlatch. He groaned and thrust forward once more, his release causing his body to tremble.

He pulled his wings out from beneath me and stretched them when he laid himself beside me. He pulled me over him and rubbed his fingers along my spine, back and forth, lulling me to sleep.

I just noticed we were lying in a large bed with silk, red sheets. My eyebrows scrunched together, recalling specifically that we had been in a meadow just before.

"You hesitate, my love?" At the sound of Kalona's voice, a shiver passed through my body and terrible, mocking laughter whispered (HouseOfNight-Hunted) throughout the room.

My body jerked upright, I was panting and my heart was pounding inside my chest. "Zoey, are you alright?" I looked over to see Stark lying next to me. Everything from the previous night came flooding back to me.

Stark told me he thought Kalona couldn't get into my dreams if I slept while touching a male. He said it would take a lot more effort for him to reach my dreams and he didn't think he would try, so he offered to stay with me, I accepted.

"Zoey?" Stark asked again.

"Kalona." I said softly. Stark sat up beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, I thought he wouldn't try to reach you if I stayed." He whispered to me as he ran a hand soothingly up and down my arm. "What was your dream about?"

"He, convinced me he loved me. I couldn't resist him like I normally can and…" I stopped. I didn't really want to talk about it. At least, not right now.

"You need to get out of here Zoey. You can't stay here much longer, it isn't safe for you."

As much as I knew that was true, I couldn't just get up, go get the Twins, Damien, Aphrodite and Darius and just walk right out. We needed to form some sort of plan, get in contact with Stevie Ray and find some way to leave. Not to mention, I don't want to leave Stark here.

"I can't go with you." Stark replied to my thoughts. "But you have got to find a way out. Maybe I can create some diversion while you and your friends sneak out but either way, you can't stay here much longer. Kalona isn't going to be patient and wait for you to love him again." And as much as I knew his words were true, I wish they weren't. "Why don't you just go back to sleep? It is still light out, no one will be up for a few more hours and I'm sure you could use the rest. If you want, I'll stay closer instead of how we were. Maybe it will help with your dreams."

I don't speak for a few moments. My mind is too busy racing, but, once again, Stark is right. I do need the sleep and we weren't that close before, only holding hands. So maybe if he just holds me; that will keep Kalona away. "Alright." I say simply. Stark smiles and gives me that cocky smile. I lye back down beside him, and he just stares at me. "What?"

"Do you…Do you mind?" He asks. Reaching his arm out towards me, demonstrating what he is asking. I grab his wrist, and tuck it around me. His body tenses for a moment, but he gains his composer and wiggles around for a bit, then scoots himself closer to me until I can feel his chest against my back. "Goodnight Zoey." He whispered into my ear.

Within moments, I drift off to sleep. Kalona didn't occupy my dreams and I got the rest I had been needing for what feels like weeks.

**A/N**

**So, for everyone that sends me a review, I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Yes, Zoey was just dreaming, and yes, this is when Stark comes into Zoeys room in the book and tells her about how it is difficult for Kalona to get into her head if she is touching a guy while she sleeps. So I hope you like it, more is to come and more from the other characters will be here soon :)**


	2. Afraid

**A/N**

**As promised, here is the chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the sneak peek! Again, if there are any questions, just ask. Thank you all so much for the kind words and the faves and alerts, it means so much to me that you all like this! There will be a SPOV(Stark point of view) in the middle of this chapter, just so you know. But I won't keep you any longer.**

**Ready set go!**

When I woke, the sun was just setting. Stark was still beside me and I was still in his arms. I lay there for a moment, just watching him. His eyes fluttered and before I can shut mine, his eyes are open.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Stark asked, showing his cocky smile again. I flushed slightly but tried to keep myself focused.

"No." But I answered to quickly, his smile grew. "Can I get up now?" It took him a moment to realize I was still pressed against him, his arms still around me.

"Sorry." He withdrew quickly and sat up. "Did it help any, sleeping closer together?"

I nodded. "I didn't have any dreams actually."

"Not from what I heard." He laughed. I shot up into a sitting position, my eyes wide. "You talk in your sleep, did you know that?"

"I do not." I said defensively and scooted my way off the bed.

"I'm quite positive that the words falling from your lips came from you." His gaze fixed on my mouth, I shifted uncomfortably.

"What did I say?" Curiosity taking hold of me.

"Not much." He shrugged. "But I heard enough." His face took on a teasing demeanor as his smile spread.

"Tell me." I walked over to the bed on the other side of the small room and sat, facing him.

"My name might have been mentioned a few times." My eyes opened wider, if that was even possible. I knew how I felt about Stark. Sure, I had a lot of things on my platter and my feelings for Stark should be at the bottom of the list, but I couldn't help myself.

"How many times?" Stark couldn't read my mind, but he could guess well by reading the emotions on my face.

He grinned and said, "Probably about…three." I mentally smacked myself in the forehead, even though I couldn't control what I said and couldn't really recall a dream I…poop. I do remember a dream I had last night, I thought I was _thinking_ it when I woke up, not dreaming about it however long before I woke. My cheeks flushed as I thought about the dream I had.

"And…Did I say anything else?" I hoped with all my might I hadn't. That dream wasn't one I really wanted to share with him.

"You didn't _say_ much, apart from my name." His smugness proved he knew what I feared he would. I dropped my head as my cheeks grew bright red and Stark laughed.

"What did you hear?" I asked as my embarrassment flooded through me. Stark laughed harder for a moment, then tried to get composure.

"Just a moan or two and a 'Stark, don't stop.' here and there. You know, I never figured you were one for fantasies."

"I'm not." I said bitterly. By looking at him, you would think there would be a big flashing sign above his head that said, 'Cocky' and an arrow pointing down at him.

"Sure you're not." He stood. "I better get going. Bye Zoey." He winked at me when he walked out the door.

**SPOV**

I tried as best I could to not let Zoey see exactly what her dream had done to me. When I first heard her say my name, I thought she had another dream about Kalona. I looked down to her and saw her breathing was slow and her eyes were still shut. I shook off the rush I got from hearing her call out to me in her sleep, and tried to get more sleep myself.

When I felt her stir beside me, and her breathing pick up, I thought for sure she was awake, until I heard a small moan escape her lips. My body instantly reacted. My entire body was against her, if she were to wake…it would be uncomfortable for her to feel me pressing against her, though it wouldn't bother me in the least. I almost hoped she would wake up, but I put that thought away quickly. I pulled my lower body a little away but kept my arms firmly around her.

"Stark…" She whispered out again. She turned in my arms to face me. Her arms went around my waist and pulled me against her. I bit my lip, to keep what noise that was about to slip, inside. But she let out another soft moan and pulled herself against me again.

Zoey awake is enough to drive me mad, but an asleep and dreaming Zoey was about to break me. I gently turned her over so her back was to me again. I thought for sure that would stop any problems…Wrong. She grabbed my hand that was around her waist and pulled it to her stomach. Innocent enough. But when she started pulling my hand up to her chest…My body reacted just thinking about it. She placed my hand on her chest and pushed my palm down. I could have easily taken advantage of her dream state, but I couldn't do that, as much as the monster inside of me wanted me to. "Stark…please. Please don't stop." She whispered as she placed her fingers on mine and pushed, causing my hand to hold her chest. I yanked my hand back and flew out of the bed. I wanted to wake her and have my way with her, my monster self was begging me to. I stood and paced around the room, making myself stay away from her.

The whole purpose of my being here was to hold her, to keep her from having dreams of Kalona. I struggled with myself for a bit and decided I should do what I was here to do. But instead of climbing back in the bed, I sat myself by her feet and placed my arms and hands on her legs and rest my head against my arm. I would stay here until close to time for her to wake. I couldn't risk being closer than I was and hurting or disrespecting her in anyway wasn't something I wanted to do, so I stayed where I was. I drifted to sleep and stayed that way for about an hour. The sun was about to start setting. Zoey had been calm since I got out of bed, so I decided the dream had passed. I crawled back in the bed and allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of Zoey in my arms. I closed my eyes, not drifting to sleep, and waited for her to awaken.

I could have told her she had this affect on me. I could have told her that what she did to me was something no one has ever done, or come close to doing to me. I could have told her that my feelings for her wasn't any different since I had died and come back. She was the first thing in my mind when I awoke and was disappointed to see Neferet instead.

I could have told her all this, but I'm afraid.

**A/N**

**I know this is very short, I'm sorry. But it seemed like the perfect place to end it. I will have another update, maybe today. If not it will be tomorrow for sure. Don't forget, reviews get sneak peeks : ) **


	3. Count Chocula, Drama Class, and Horses

**A/N**

**Okay guys, here is your new chapter. I'm sorry it took me longer than I expected to be able to post. Stressful life, I won't make excuses because here is your chapter : ) Hope you all enjoy it. I think I've said before, this occurs during "Hunted" all things have happened as they did up to Kalona and Neferet healing her, all the other stuff after that hasn't happened. I keep coming up with things I haven't told you guys, so if there is something I need to inform you of that I haven't and you notice what it is, let me know and I'll explain : )**

**Ready set go!**

I knew Stark didn't humiliate me as much as he could have. I knew there was more to the dream and I'm sure I said, and did, more than he told me. I couldn't help but wonder why he didn't tell me everything, but a knock on my door kept me from thinking further.

"Took you long enough." Aphrodite slid through the door and strutted over to the bed. I rolled my eyes and plopped beside her. "I'm not stupid." She looked in my eyes, one of her eyebrows raised, as if she waited for me to tell her something. When I didn't she side and pulled her legs underneath her. "I saw Stark leaving your room. Care to explain?" Her eyebrow still raised.

"He stopped by this morning when I was getting ready to go to bed. He told me he was passing by and stopped to say hello."

"Passing by? In the girls dorm?" I ignored her and continued.

"I told him I had that dream about Kalona." I waited to see if she remembered, when she nodded, I kept talking. "He told me that Kalona can't get inside guys heads. He said if a guy is touching a girl while she sleeps, Kalona doesn't try hard enough to get into her dreams, but apparently you have to be closer than holding hands." My face flushed when both of Aphrodite's eyebrows shot up, nearly into her hair line. "We didn't have sex." We almost did in my dream, I thought to myself.

"So Kalona didn't get into your head?"

"At first he did, when Stark and I fell asleep holding hands. I had a nasty dream about him and woke up, Stark held me the rest of the night and Kalona wasn't in my dreams." No need to go into detail about the disturbing dream Kalona put in my head.

"You like him." Aphrodite said randomly, it wasn't a question.

"Kalona? No! He planted that dream in my head."

"Not Kalona dumb ass, Stark." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "I can tell." She said softly, her face smoothed and a gentle expression took over her face. "But Zoey, you know how Stevie Ray is. You have to be careful, he isn't the same anymore." She stood and walked over to the door. "By the way, you might want to be on your guard. I hear Kalona is going to be visiting classes today." Her expression was grave, she added, "He wants you Zoey, you have to be more careful than the rest of us until we find out why he wants you and how to get the hell out of here." She pulled her legs out from under her and stood, walking to the door. "Just be careful." Her eyes showed a different emotion, one I couldn't really distinguish because I've never seen it in her eyes before. "The nerd herd would freak if something happened to you."

"You know, you're pretty much a part of "the nerd herd" too."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She opened the door and was about to step out when she turned to me and gave me a small smile and said, "I would freak too." Then she was gone.

Wow. I can't believe a comment like that would escape Aphrodite's mouth. If it were anyone else, it wouldn't have been a big deal. But it was, because it was Aphrodite. Hearing her say something like that is basically her telling you she loves you. I smiled slightly and rested my head back on my pillow.

I didn't realize it was time for my classes until I woke up to find Stark smiling down at me.

"You're going to be late." He said simply.

"Well thanks for not waking me up." I replied sarcastically, he cocked his head to the side.

"Why would I? You looked so peaceful."

"Yeah, but now I'm going to be late for class and I won't have time to eat before I go." He grinned at me, I just realized he was hiding his hands behind his back.

"Here." He had a bowl with milk and a spoon in one hand and a box of "Count Chocula" in the other hand.

I beamed up at him. "How did you know this was my favorite?" I grabbed the bowl and box quickly, I didn't realized how hungry I was.

"I heard the Twins and Damien talking about it when I first got here."

"Eaves dropping?"

"Nah. Eat." He told me after I sat there for a moment, just staring at him.

"Thank you." I scooped up another spoonful and tried to chew quietly.

We sat in a comfortable silence for about five minutes, enough time for me to finish the bowl of cereal. His eyes never left me and my eyes never left my bowl. I was being cowardly, I know. But I also knew I felt more for him than I should. I couldn't let myself focus on him when I have other things, other life threatening things, to worry about. Like Kalona and keeping him out of my head.

When I walked in to class after a sweet farewell to Stark, I made a promise to myself. I would avoid Kalona. I would do everything I could to not be around him…but it's hard when he is teaching one of your classes.

My eyes opened wide when I saw Kalona sitting on a desk in the very front of the classroom. When I walked in, he winked at me and pointed to the desk he was sitting on. Damn.

"Glad you could finally join us Zoey. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the desk he was still occupying. "Drama" class had a whole new meaning after today. I heard them muttering about Kalona saving that desk for me, I heard them say things about how much of a freak I am. Drama has nothing to do with theatrics today. I walked over to the desk and stood. Kalona wasn't standing, so I just continued to. "I was just telling the class how I would be standing in for your absent teacher, Erik Night, for the next few weeks. Hopefully, we will find him…" He paused and looked dead into my eyes. "But if not, I will resume teaching." He smiled to everyone.

He was in his usual attire, pants. You would think the school would have a dress code. When he spoke, everyone in the room, including me, though I fought hard, stared at him. I was particularly happy I couldn't read minds, I'm sure it would be a buzz of sexual thoughts.

After a few more moments, Kalona watched me, then stood out of the desk. He moved just far enough for me to slide in, but not without having to touch his body. His skin was warm and made mine tingle. I sucked in a breath and plopped, not very gracefully, into the desk. I heard several more rounds of quick breathing from the girls near by, plus some unkind words of jealousy.

"Today, everyone is going to pick out a scene. At the end of class this week, you will be performing your selected piece. I will pair everyone." He started calling names and pairing everyone. When he was finished, I was the only one without a partner. "Well Zoey, it looks like you will have to be paired with me since there is no one left." He winked again and dismissed the class. He called out to me when I reached the door. "We haven't selected our scene."

"I'm sure you can come up with something." I replied rudely and marched out the door. Keeping my distance from Kalona wasn't working out like I had planned. This was going to be difficult, of this much I was positive. But seeing Stark walking through one of the hallways showed that everything else, I wasn't positive about.

"Where are you headed?" Stark asked once he spotted me.

"Uh, I was thinking about going to the stables." Combing my horse Persephone always helped me clear my mind and helped me to think better.

"Mind if I join you?" Yes. I thought automatically. Stark was part of the reason I needed to think. I needed to know what to do about him, Eric, and Heath. Well, him and Eric. Heath was pretty much not an option anymore. We were still imprinted, but we can't keep seeing each other. I'm not human and Heath has to accept our differences. "It's alright, I'll just go…somewhere." He turned to walk away.

"No, don't go. I just…I needed to think, but I really don't want to be alone." I said to his back. He turned to face me slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on." I held my hand out for him. He grasped it and lead the way to the stables.

"How were classes?" I sighed loudly at his question. "That bad?"

"Kalona is taking over drama class and purposely paired everyone but me with a partner so I would have to be his." I said quickly. "I wanted to keep my distance from him, but it won't be possible now."

"Probably. But, you have resisted him before; you can call the elements to help you. Zoey you have a whole group of people that support you and would do anything for you. You shouldn't be afraid to ask them for help. They are here _to_ help you. They are just waiting for you to trust them enough to confide in them for something you need." He opened the stable doors and let me through. I stopped and looked up to him. I knew he was right, but I'm afraid. "And it's okay to be afraid. But part of being a high priestess is knowing when to pretend you're not afraid, and when to admit you are and knowing how to handle a situation either way." His hand tightened around mine. "Your friends love you, they would follow you to death…most likely." He grinned at me. I let out a small laugh and let my gaze fall to the ground beneath my feet. "_I_ would follow you too." His voice was a small whisper that made a shiver run through me. He dropped my hand and walked to Persephone's stall, he unlatched it and walked inside.

Who knew a kid that died, then became undead, could have so much insight. That just proves there is more of his humanity in him than he lets himself believe. I smiled widely and joined him in the stall, comb in hand.

**A/N**

**I tried to make this one a little longer since it took me longer to update…I'm so sorry about that!! Remember, every review gets a sneak peek. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and faves! You guys are amazing!**


	4. The False Truths

**A/N**

**So I know a lot of this might seem out of character, but Stark isn't really mentioned enough in the books to get a good hold on who he is and how he would react. Zoey is difficult as well as the other characters. Just keep in mind, this is a fanfic and it isn't what would really happen, just stuff I want to happen : ) I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review at the end!**

Zoey and I brushed Persephone in silence. Occasionally, she and I would glance up at the same time and our eyes would meet. She would stop breathing until I focused on brushing the horse and she would let out the breath she seemed not to notice she was holding.

I was so conflicted with myself. There were so many things I longed to tell her, but things I was far too afraid to share. She met my eyes again and I gave her a smile. She dropped her eyes immediately, her lips tugging upward slightly. I wanted to give her time to think, that was the whole point in her being here. So I decided I would keep my mouth shut. Plus that was an excuse to not have to explain to her exactly what went through my head any time I saw her or thought of her.

"Hey Stark?" I looked up from her horse to see Zoey with a crease in her brow, her face scrunched adorably. "Why is it you're here?" That question took me off guard, so I decided to tease her instead of telling her that in all honesty I hate the idea of being away from her even for a few minutes. Nope, I'm not telling her that. Not yet.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone, it isn't safe for you. Plus you would probably freeze up if something came after you and then you would be a goner. You're the only hope for a lot of people around here; it wouldn't be fair of me to let you get picked off so easily." She rolled her eyes and started brushing the horse again. None of that was true, well, to some extent it was. She really shouldn't be walking alone and it really isn't safe for her. She probably would freeze up and be easy to off. She is _my_ only hope and I am far too selfish to let someone else have her. Just thinking about it gave me a good dose of panic. I tried to avert my thoughts, because along with the panic, came anger. I wanted nothing more than to murder Kalona myself, knowing the things he can do for Zoey that I can't and also, knowing he wouldn't do it for her good makes me beyond angry. Again, I tried to avert my thoughts. I looked up to Zoey and saw her small smile had fallen. I added, "Plus I like spending time with you." That was as honest and truthful as I could be right now. Later. I told myself. Later, I will tell her everything. But for now, I'll be a coward and admit to nothing more than I already have.

I saw a smile light up her face again, along with a pale blush. I grinned to myself. "Thanks." She said softly.

"For what?"

"Not letting me be alone. I don't like being alone, especially not now. And you're right, I would freeze up and people do need me." I need you. I thought to myself.

"For what it's worth, I don't like being alone either." I whispered. She smiled at me again.

"Stark?" I turned and didn't realize she was so close to me. By the time I noticed, she kissed me softly and pulled away. She grabbed her brush and walked out of the stable. I stood there, my lips slightly apart and my breathing completely stopped. When I was sure she wasn't in sight, I ran my fingers over my lips. So many times I've wanted to do that again. So many times I wanted to just take what I wanted and not wait for her to be comfortable with it, I had to fight with my inner self, but it was always easier with her. I could resist a lot more when she was around. If she wasn't, I felt lost and any sort of temptation was too much of one. "Are you coming?" Zoey popped her head back in.

"Yeah." I, too, grabbed my brush and put it in the room opposite the stable we occupied. "Did you figure out…whatever it was you needed to figure out?" I asked awkwardly.

"I think I did." She said as she came to walk closer to me.

**ZPOV**

Stark, ever Mr. Confident, took my hand and laced his fingers with mine, that cocky grin gracing his features. It seemed like any time he was around me; he never had trouble with fighting with himself. Stevie Rae had been awful and had a difficult time trying to keep her humanity in tact, but Stark didn't seem to struggle in the least.

**SPOV**

I felt a fluttery sensation sweep through me as I grasped her fingers. I had to touch her, I couldn't keep resisting it. I fought and fought and finally gave in, but this was small, something easy to cope with…And it didn't satiate my thirst for her. I whirled her around and pressed my lips against hers, not being able to hold back any longer. My arms wound around her body, my hands tightening on her, one around her shoulder, the other around her waist. My hand moved up and palmed her hair, feeling the silk against my skin. One last rough push of my lips and I pulled away. I kept her hand in mine and started walking. If I continued, if I hadn't stopped, I wasn't sure what I would have done, but I couldn't have _not_ kissed her. It was hard enough to resist her when she resisted me, but when she welcomed such a small gesture like holding my hand without pulling away, the monster inside urged me forward, full speed ahead. I had to reel him in as best I could, which wasn't where he needed to be…which was non-existent.

I walked her back to her room, she opened the door and allowed me to walk inside. She threw herself onto her bed, her body bouncing slightly as it landed. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked. I cocked my eyebrow up and smirked at her.

"Where would you rather me be?" I walked toward her slowly, keeping my eyes on her. Being cocky was the easiest way to deal with how I felt. Again I decided to tease her instead of being honest, but if I was being completely honest with _myself_, I would admit that seeing her spread out across her bed, her hair fanned in a beautiful disarray on her pillow with her eyes closed and her lips slightly pouted, made my entire being ache for her, wanting to know desperately if I could possibly make her react the same way to something so small. But I'm not going to be honest with myself. I placed my knee on the bed beside her, my smirk still in place as I leaned down close to her, my lips only an inch from hers. "Right here?" I asked, my grin widening when her breath caught. I pulled my other knee onto the bed, my arms on either side of her head and both of my knees close to the edge of the mattress.

"It's a start." She mumbled before pulling my head down and pressing her lips to mine. It was my turn for my breath to catch. I was immobile for a moment before I came to my senses and kissed her back with all that I had in me.

"Zoey." I breathed out, my head pressing against her forehead. "It's too dangerous." I pulled my hand up and rubbed my fingers across her lips. Her eyes lowered and she let her hands fall by her sides.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her brow furrowing. Before I could tell her she was crazy for thinking it, there was a knock on her door. Her eyes widened and met mine.

"Just let whoever it is in." I said simply. She nodded slowly and stood. She cracked the door open and froze.

"My A-ya," Kalona started to say more but he must have caught sight of me because he glared in my direction. "I have the scene here. I thought I would drop it off so you could study it." Zoey still stood there, glued to that spot. He moved his hand forward, papers clutched tightly. She reached out and snatched them, taking a few steps back. "I'll see you in class tomorrow. Be ready to run through the lines." He turned on his heels, not saying a word to me and pulled the door closed behind him. Zoey dropped the papers and didn't move. Her eyes were staring at the closed door.

After a few minutes of watching her, I softly called out her name. Her eyes flicked in my direction and I saw the conflict that was buried in them, overflowing in her.

I walked to her, clasped her hands in mine and pulled her to the bed. She plopped down and looked at me.

"It's so difficult for me." Was all she said. Her voice was soft and shook slightly. After another few minutes she laid back on the bed. "I try so hard to resist him, to not fall under whatever sort of spell he has everyone under, but it is getting harder." I placed myself beside her, facing her.

"It's only as hard as you make it. It helps if you think about something else when you're around him." I took a deep breath and met her eyes. "I think of you." I waited, watching for the emotions that would play in her eyes. She smiled slightly and met my gaze. "I'm going to have to lie to him when he asks me why I was here. And you know he will ask." I wanted to warn her, let her know now because I knew that he would tell her and if she didn't know that I was going to lie to him, she might believe him.

"What are you going to say?"

"That I was spying on you. That I'm only trying to get closer to you to so you will trust me and then I will turn you over to him."

"But you aren't really?" Her voice was small.

"I could never do that." _Because I care too much._ I added mentally. I pulled her to me with one arm, the other beside her head, holding our weight, and kissed her softly.

Her body arched against mine causing me to want to groan at the contact, but I held it in by kissing her harder. She let out a soft noise, and it broke me. I pushed are back against the bed and fisted a hand in her hair, the other sliding down to her hip and grasping tightly.

I thought I heard a small voice in the back of my head, but I ignored it and settled myself above her. She broke the kiss, gasping in air. I moved my lips to her neck, allowing my tongue to dart out and circle her throbbing pulse. She let out another noise and I brought my eyes up to her, smirking slightly. Only when our eyes locked did I realize what I was doing.

I sat up immediately, ashamed with myself for not even noticing I was losing hold of my fragile self control.

Instead of admitting that, I asked her, "What scene are you and Kalona doing?" Hoping to get my mind off the girl that was just beneath me moments ago, clinging to me as I clung to her.

She let out a sigh and sat up beside me. "I'm not sure." Zoey stood and walked over to where she dropped the papers. She looked at them and groaned.

"What is it?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Romeo and Juliet." She said with disgust. She read the writing on the first page, speaking aloud what was written. "The balcony scene, the first kiss, the talk of their love and the wedding to come." Zoey brought her hand up to her forehead, rubbing her temples. "How am I supposed to be able to fight against him if I'm going to be practicing this scene with him over and over?" She asked, frustrated. She threw the papers on the floor again. "What am I going to do?" Her voice became weak as she looked at me, I could have sworn I hear my heart crack at the look in her eyes.

I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her. "You will be fine." I told her honestly. "If anyone is capable of being around Kalona and fighting him at the same time, it's you."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and smiled a watery smile. Her hand lifted and she placed it on my cheek, rubbing gently. "Your humanity amazes me. Stevie Ray had so much trouble, but you seem to have none."

I let out a laugh, she eyed me speculatively. "I just lost control Zoey. And I didn't even realize it. My humanity seems so far out of reach, but it is so much closer when I'm with you. That scares me." I finally admitted.

"It isn't out of reach Stark. You just don't look for it until you feel like you have to." That does make sense. I'm always so worried about hurting Zoey when I'm with her that I try so much harder. When I'm not with her, I don't bother to even try. "I know you can fight this. I believe that just as much as you believe I can fight against Kalona."

I let her words sink in. If someone just believed I could do, especially someone like Zoey, then perhaps not all my humanity is lost.

"You give me too much faith." I grinned at her. She shook her head and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Finally, for the first time since I woke up as a dead undead, I felt hope. For the first time, I had something that I wanted to live for. Zoey.

**A/N**

**Eek! Okay so tell me what you think!!! I'm sorry I didn't get all the sneak peeks out but here is the chapter : ) Next sneak peeks will come earlier, promise! Just let me know what you felt!**


	5. Binding

**A/N**

**As promised, here is my updated before the end of the day. I want everyone to keep in mind that Zoey has known Stark as long as she has in the books, except for **_**Tempted**_** because that one wasn't out at the time I started this story. The only thing that hasn't happened in my story was his oath. He did the random attacking but I didn't really mention it and Zoey knows of it but never witnessed it like she did in **_**Hunted**_**. Not every single detail happened, but Zoey was there when Stark died. Just wanted you guys to think of that while you were reading. Oh, and Zoey isn't dating Erik and Heath like she does in the book, that always got on my nerves so I just eliminated that problem. They did date, and Zoey did date Heath and Erik at the same time, but she won't be doing that in this story. Sorry.**

I already knew everyone in the drama class hated me, but if I didn't, the cursing of my name would have been a definite clue when Kalona sent everyone off to separate rooms in the building that we used to come to cast circles. The rec hall. Now, however, that was not being done. It was used for whatever people came up with, and today, the drama department was using the many rooms as a place for the class to study scenes.

I was positive I heard one girl say a curse word so foul that even Aphrodite wouldn't use it, and that is saying something.

"This way Zoey." Kalona called out, walking into a room and holding the door open for me. I was surprised he never slipped up in front of others and call me A-ya, but he never did. I was Zoey to him in front of everyone, but when it was he and I alone, I was his A-ya. I walked into the small room and Kalona shut the door, closing off my classmates following glares. "I trust you read over the lines." He stated as he arranged some chairs that were in the room.

"I did." I answered, trying not to look in his direction. I didn't even know he moved until I felt his body press into my back, his chest bare, as was usual. I felt his hands grip my waist and before I could protest, he lifted me. He placed me on a chair and when I turned to look at him, his eyes were burning. I cleared my throat and glanced down at my feet. Even though I was standing in a chair, I wasn't too much taller than Kalona.

"Your balcony." He said simply. "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Kalona suddenly transformed, his eyes softer than the blaze I just glanced in, but they held more intensity. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Kalona's voice was soft and silky. It had me wanting to melt into him. It had me feeling the depth of the words that I never tried to decipher the true meaning of. I could suddenly feel it, feel what it could have been that Juliet felt for her lover Romeo. Kalona continued through his beginning lines, and I stood there, unconsciously moving to the edge of the chair to get closer to him. By the time I had just gotten a hold of myself enough to listen to what he was saying, he reached his hand out, as he was murmuring the words "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Although I was supposed to be on a balcony, Kalona's fingers brushed my cheek softly, the sound of his voice resonating in the silence of the room. I stood there, my eyes on Kalona as he moved closer to me. When he was no less than a few inches from me, he dropped his hand. I looked down to see his fingers clasp around my wrist and pull my hand up in front of me, showing me the papers. "It is your line." Kalona whispered.

I jerked back from him, stepping as close to the backing of the chair as I could. "Ay, me!" I said, voice filling the silence. Ay me, indeed Juliet. I almost surrendered to nothing but the voice of this immortal who threatened the entire world. Ay me indeed.

"She speaks:" I could see Kalona transforming once again. He was instantly Kalona and Romeo, one in the same. Except one had better intentions than destroying the world. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven," as if waiting for a cue, I heard Kalona's wings ruffle. "Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Upon hearing these words fall from Kalona's lips, it struck me how well these lines seemed to fit him. I shivered at the thought. The winged messenger being seen once again by mortals hit too close to home for me.

I hurried through my lines, not trying to get into the character. When I spoke the words, "be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kalona jerked the papers from my hand and pulled me into his body.

"Cannot you not see A-ya? I selected this piece for you, in hopes that you would come to your senses and stop denying me. My patience only lasts so long and I am running towards the end. Be with me, and I _will_ swear my love to you." He kissed me. Kalona forced his lips to mine, kissing me with such passion it staggered me. I put my hands on his chest, he thought it was my way of surrendering, but I was actually trying to force him away. His tongue snaked out, brushing my lips eagerly.

"Stop it." The moment I said the last word, Kalona took that chance and forced his tongue to mine, tracing it. I started to pull away but I was standing with my calves to the back of the chair I was on and Kalona had his arms tightly around me. I shook my head when he wouldn't pull his lips from mine. He brought one hand up, fisting my hair tightly to keep me from moving. My hands were pushing desperately at his chest but he wouldn't budge. Stark was right, I could resist him. And as I thought of Stark, I could feel any sort of hold Kalona had over me, dissipate.

The arm around my waist lifted me and I felt my back hit one of the walls. Kalona pushed his hips into mine, groaning at the contact.

"My A-ya." Kalona whispered.

"Let me go." And the moment he forced his lips back to mine, the door burst open. If Kalona's back hadn't been to the door, he would have seen the absolute rage that filled Stark's eyes. But by the time Kalona let out a growl and turned to see who it was, Stark arranged his features back to normal. Kalona dropped his arms and turned to face him. I shook my head furiously at Stark, desperately trying to tell him not to say anything. He smirked at me and turned his gaze back to Kalona.

"Mind if I join you?" He joked. Kalona didn't smile but he didn't seem to have noticed mine and Starks quite exchange.

"We were just finishing up." He said with a curt tone. "What is it you need?" Apparently Stark hasn't had the time to explain why he was in my room. That much was obvious by Kalona's rudeness.

"I actually wanted to speak with you alone. I had some, uh…information that you might find useful." Stark gave a subtle nod to me and when Kalona turned to look at me, I dropped my gaze to the floor before he realized I saw the nod as well.

"Very well. Class is over now, great job on the scene Zoey." Kalona's voice caressed my name and I shivered, though he thought it was a good sign. It wasn't. Even if I hadn't discovered my lack of fascination with Kalona before, I wouldn't have felt the slightest bit of pull towards him when Stark was so close, my full focus was on him. And he was right, it's easier to be around Kalona when you think of something else.

When I walked passed Kalona and was before Stark, his eyes held a very brief flash of love but they changed so quickly when Kalona looked at him that I couldn't be completely sure that was the emotion I saw. My eyebrows drew together and Stark put on that cocky smile.

"Run along." I rolled my eyes at him and when Kalona turned around Stark winked.

I walked out, stepping into the large, open, empty room and pulling the door behind me. I was sure Stark would look for me immediately after he talked with Kalona, so I went straight back to my room, walking out of the large, Nyx-less, building. I glanced at the ground outside the main door where her statue once was, I sent up a silent prayer for strength and continued through the grounds and other buildings up through the dorms until I reached my bed and flopped down, finally allowing myself to rest.

The rest lasted no more than the moment I hit the bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Zoey, let me in." Aphrodite's cool voice reached me.

I groaned and got out of the bed, walking to the door and letting her in, shutting it behind me.

"Is something wrong?" Aphrodite walked towards the bathroom.

"No, my hot water was out for some reason. Mind if I use your shower?" She didn't wait for my answer before she started pulling things out of a bag I didn't see she had before. "Your shower doesn't compare to mine but it will have to do. I'm meeting Darius soon." Some deadly looking, pointy and sharp objects were being pulled out of her bag.

"Whatever, just don't wake me up and don't leave any of that crap in here. It looks like you could kill someone with some of that."

Aphrodite ignored me and walked into the shower with the less scary objects. I just rolled my eyes and got back to bed. I was about to doze off when she came back in the room.

"I'm almost done." Grabbing some of the sharp things off the spare bed, she walked to the little vanity mirror and sat there. She poked and pulled at her skin with the objects, applied some make-up quickly and was packing her things.

"I think this is a record for you. It only took you fifteen minutes to get ready."

"Just go back to sleep." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"I didn't get the chance to go to sleep in the first place since you so kindly interrupted."

"You're welcome."

"Did you get all your weapons?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you used some of the things I do you wouldn't look like you do right now." She winked and walked out the door.

I didn't bother to see if she locked the door, I was too exhausted. I made my way back to my bed and fell onto it once more, sleep quickly claiming me.

**SPOV**

After speaking with Kalona, I went straight to Zoey's room, hoping she would be waiting there. I walked in, shutting and locking the door behind me. I was surprised she had left it unlocked in the first place, I normally have to knock and wait for her to answer the door. But when I walked in this time, I couldn't help but stop for a moment to just watch her. She was lying on her bed, sprawled out with one arm above her head, the other dangling off the bed with one leg as well, the other leg was bent, her toes wedged under the thigh of her dangling leg. Her head was turned the opposite direction, her mouth moving slowly as if she were talking to herself, but no sound fell from her lips. I moved over to her, gently tracing her jaw line. I lifted my hand to sweep some fallen hair out of her eyes.

"Zoey?" I whispered into her ear. My feet were still on the floor but I had my arms on each side of her, leaned over her so I could reach her ear. "Zoey, wake up." She stirred, her head tilting towards me, but she was still fast asleep. No matter how often I was near her, I couldn't stop myself from marveling at her beauty. "Can you hear me?" My lips were so close to her that they brushed across her ear. I saw her shiver and she blinked once, her eyes shutting quickly from the light in the room.

"How long have you been here?" Her voice was quite and slightly higher pitched than normal. I've come to notice this, the sleepier she is when she wakes, the higher her voice is. It was something I adored about her.

"I just came in." I replied, not pulling away from her yet. The need to be closer to her seemed to get stronger every moment I was with her; I wasn't strong enough to deny it right now.

"How did it go?" She asked softly, her voice dropping to a more normal octave.

"It went very well. He believed me instantly. He immediately sent me here after we were done talking, but I planned to come anyway." I gave her a smile.

"I wanted to tell you thank you. For coming in when you did." I could feel the anger flash across my face and I knew she saw it when she started to sit up and took my hand in hers.

"You have no idea how much strength that took. I've never felt so much rage before; I've never had such a strong desire to kill someone like I did when I heard you ask him to stop and he didn't. I lost control. Completely. If it had been his eyes mine connected with, there is no doubt I wouldn't have stopped myself. But when I saw you look at me, the complete relief shinning but yet so much fear, I paused. It's always you Zoey. You save me every time. Just when I think I'm at the last inch of the edge, you pull me back." I knew in that moment what part of me I wanted to choose, and I knew what I was about to do next. I pulled back and clasped both of her hands in mine, dropping to my knee. "Zoey, I know what I choose, I choose good over evil, I choose you over the monster inside me and I choose to fight it. I pledge myself to you, body, heart, and soul. I swear I will protect you with anything and everything I am." I stared deeply into her eyes, watching the emotions flash across them. "Zoey, as High Priestess, do you accept my oath?" I waited for what seemed like hours. My heart was racing and I wanted so badly for her to accept this. I knew the meaning of what I was doing, I knew how powerful this oath was and how binding it is between the Warrior and their High Priestess. I welcomed it.

"Stark, what are you doing?" The look on her face made my heart sink.

"I'm choosing my humanity instead of the monster that festers inside. I know what I'm doing and I know that it is more right than I could ever explain to you. Please Zoey, my lady, do you accept my oath? Do you accept me as your Warrior?" I knew this would bind me to her until my, or her, life ended. I knew that this was something major, something that could not be easily undone. And I knew I haven't wanted anything more than that except Zoey herself.

"Yes." Zoey whispered, her voice filling me. I felt beyond words, beyond relief, happiness, excitement, passion, loyalty, slight fear, and anxiousness…but above it all I felt love. The air around me changed. "By Nyx, I accept your oath and bind you to my service, because to serve me, is to serve her." There was suddenly a burst of air in her room. It whipped around us, Zoey's beautiful black hair was lifted and swirling around her face. I could feel the atmosphere change. There was a sudden burst of light…and then pain. I dropped to my knees. It was a strange pain, it hurt, it was almost pleasant, but not quite. I groaned, clutching my stomach as I fell into the fetal position. "Stark!" Zoey dropped to her knees beside me. When I felt the pain lessen a moment later, I looked up at her. She gasped and a beautiful smile spread across her face as she ran her fingers over my forehead.

"I did it." My voice was nothing more than a whisper, then grew louder as what happened sunk in. "I did it." I smiled widely and traced my forehead. "I Changed, I completed the Change." I said excitedly. Not a moment later, Zoey's lips were pressed to mine urgently.

I didn't hesitate, not at all. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body into mine. One of my hands went to her neck and pulled her lips closer, the other on her cheek.

The kiss made me desperate for her. It made me want her even more and had me willing to beg her to consume me, mind, body, and, soul, like my oath binds us.

I've felt as if I lived a half life since I woke in the morgue to Neferet standing over me. I saw myself taking, destroying, and conquering. Somewhere deep within me, I cared what I was doing, hoping that I could quit but not finding strength in myself to stop it. The moment Zoey looked at me for the first time since I became un-dead, I felt hope. I felt something spark and come to life and I was given the power to fight my monster, the smiling gleaming bastard. But only if she was near me.

Now, I can't find a trace of the demon with pointy, white teeth and black eyes that lured me to innocent girls with a promise of their sweet blood. The monster retreated. He fled at the smallest sign of light, but when I swore myself to Zoey, to Nyx, I was binding the creature up and sending him back to Neferet. Never again would I feel the sting of doubt, the desire for evil. Nyx claimed me as hers and the monster didn't hold a chance against her.

Zoey's tongue tracing my bottom lip snapped me back to the moment quite effectively. My head spun with her scent around me, filling me with desire. Zoey slipped her tongue passed my lips and circled my own. My breath came out in pants and my legs seemed to tremble even though I was still on the floor.

She pulled me tighter, her body molding to mine as much as was possible. I let my fingers slide from the back of her neck and trail down her spine until I grasped her right hip tightly, my fingers curving around the bone that jutted out slightly.

Her skin seemed so warm, I could feel the heat radiating through her shirt. She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it gently. I gave a small groan and covered it with a kiss.

Where my hands held Zoey's hip and the side of her check, burned. Her flesh seemed aflame, it caused me to groan again from the slight pain with a burst of wanting. The heat only grew, seeming to engulf me.

"Zoey." I whispered, her response was to kiss me harder. "Zoey, you're hot." I heard her give a small laugh and pull me against her. "No…Zoey," I couldn't speak more; her tongue was circling mine again. I surrendered to her, completely giving in. I couldn't fight her, and I didn't want to.

Leaning back, keeping my arms tight around Zoey, I pulled my legs out from under me since I was still on the floor when I curled in on myself. I kept leaning back until I was lying down, Zoey above me.

I've seen her look more gorgeous than words, but when she pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, I couldn't help but marvel. Her long, black, silky hair fell in waves around her shoulders and was on each side of my face. The soft strands sliding against my features when she moved. They way her heavy, passion filled eyes drank me in as if I were a god.

Zoey shifted slightly and then let out a small gasp. Before I could ask what happened, the aroma hit me like a wreaking ball. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, allowing the scent to fill me.

"Poop. I cut my hand." I couldn't focus on her words, I just looked down to see blood staining her hand. My entire body tensed and I forced myself to get up and move to the other side of the room, as far away from her as possible. I flung myself to the wall quickly. "Are you okay?" Zoey looked at me, her blood forgotten for the moment as she saw my stiff posture as I clung to the wall, praying to Nyx I didn't just take Zoey's blood. It was the sweetest I've ever smelled and had me bursting with desire. I couldn't do it. Zoey needed to be strong, she would have a battle on her hands soon and she needed all the strength she could get.

"I need to step out." My voice was rough and shaky.

Zoey caught my unwavering gaze and looked down to where the blood was about to drip from her fingers. "Crap" Zoey ran to the bathroom. I heard the water running; she stayed in there several minutes. I still didn't move from the wall, but I willed myself to calm, to not lose composure. Zoey walked out of the bathroom and moved slowly to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded stiffly. "It's gone." She said softly.

I knew I wouldn't hurt her. I wasn't capable of that. But I was still a vampire, and not just that, I was a red vampire. Whose need for blood was stronger than any other adult vamp.

I allowed myself to breathe again, her scent still strong in the air. Zoey brought her hand up to my neck, she was already healing. I took her hand carefully and pulled it to my mouth, placing a soft kiss on her palm where there was a pucker of pink from where she cut herself. Her scent seemed to gush out and I couldn't help it when my tongue traced the line of skin. I groaned and Zoey moved closer to me. She tasted amazing. I didn't even get to taste her actual blood but the lingering scent there filled my mouth. I wanted to pull her to me and sink my teeth into her neck…But I wouldn't. The monster that did that to me was no longer present. I could fight this.

"I need to go to the rec hall." There was a refrigerator there that held packets and packets of blood.

"Can I come?" Zoey asked meekly. I hated that I caused her to cower. I hated myself for it.

"Of course. Just…keep your hand in your pocket please." I could still smell her fragrance even though her hand had dropped to her side.

We made our way silently through the grounds, not speaking. Once we entered, Zoey sat at a table and I walked quickly to the back room where the blood was kept. I got to bags out and had those both drained within seconds. I felt so much relief immediately, the blood calming me since I hadn't had any for days.

"Better?" Zoey asked softly as she saw me walking towards her. I sat beside her and pulled her, now uninjured, hand in mine. I put it to my lips and breathed deeply.

"A lot better." I kissed her hand softly. "I'm sorry I didn't control myself." I dropped my head and looked away from her. What a great way to start the first night as a Warrior.

"You weren't going to hurt me." Zoey scooted closer.

"No. I wasn't. But I wanted you." I paused. "Desperately." I looked into her eyes. "I have to feed on blood…a lot. I'm not like a normal vamp."

"I know that. And it doesn't bother me in the least. I got over the shock after Stevie Ray. I don't think you could be as bad as her. If I could handle her, I can handle you." She said, meeting my eyes.

When I looked so deeply into her eyes like this, I could see why I had pledged myself, if I hadn't known why to begin with. The thought of her not safe, being unprotected…it bothered me. I needed her more than I've needed anyone and I would give up anything I had to protect her, oath or no oath, and I knew that Nyx had wanted me bound to her, I could feel it, even now. Nyx wanted me with Zoey, she wanted us together. And no one, not anyone, was going to keep me from her.

**A/N**

**Yay! I just love Stark : ) He makes me happy. I know in the books they spell vampire v-a-m-p-y-r-e…but that's just weird to me so I spelled it differently. I hope you liked it! Remember, reviews get sneak peeks…and they will be out sooner this time. And I appreciate everyone that I've gotten, they make me so dang happy.**


End file.
